


A Question Of Morality

by SilentOkami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Study, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything Hurts, Fear of Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, it's just not the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOkami/pseuds/SilentOkami
Summary: As the door to the outside world opened, there was a blinding light and then...Then suddenly...I was awoken in a completely different room"Where am I am?"Then a completely unfamiliar voice spoke"Congratulations Makoto Naegi, you completed the simulation test"
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> I was very hesitant in writing this but I was really wanted to share my take in how the characters would cope and react if they found out that killing game was a simulation.
> 
> I also wanted to make characters to question themselves in terms of morality and all sorts of things. Also cause I sincerely felt the 'justification' topic in danganronpa was glossed over to an extent.
> 
> If it turns out OOC then I am sincerely sorry for killing the experience.
> 
> Also fic is trigger happy havoc centric cause it deserves better

* * *

Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair...

Gone, no remains of her to be seen. Although the outside world was in a complete disarray we would no longer have to fear the despair that was Junko Enoshima.

As the door to the outside world opened, there was a blinding light and then...

Then suddenly...

I was awoken in a completely different room

"Where am I am?"

Then a completely unfamiliar voice spoke

"Congratulations Makoto Naegi, you completed the simulation test"

"Simulation test?" 

I was honestly stunned, and wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Yes, the simulation test. You can now meet with your other classmates in the lounge and then we'll soon start the questionnaires and hand you the payment"

Questionnaires? Payment? What is going on? Were my own ears deceiving?

Before I could present my questions vocally, I was redirected to the lounge, and there I saw them...

The faces of all my classmates. My classmates, some whom I thought were dead. All their eyes turned to face, each eyes were painted with different aura of emotions.

"Makoto!"

A soft familiar voice spoke out.

"Sayaka! Is that really you?"

"Oh Makoto, I thought I would never get to see you again...and I'm sorry" 

She pulled me and embraced me, with quite sobs. I hugged her back. Then a man walked in the room.

"Hello students, how are you all feeling?"

Silence was in the air, no one had dare to speak. The man fiddle with his clipboard and then glanced at his watch.

"Well now, it seems that we are running short on time so it seems well have to run quickly through the questionnaires. Are any of you experiencing major physical pain?"

A few hands hesitantly were raised, causing concern to form on some faces.

"Ok ok, how do you guys feel about Junko?"

Majority of the groups faces turn to pure utter confusion...right they had no idea that Junko was the mastermind.

"How do we feel about Junko?...but she died early on in the simulation, didn't she?" Chihiro spoke out and then others shared out their confusion

"Yeah, she was impaled right in front of us..." Leon pointed out.

"Since we are short on time for today we'll leave that for Mukuro and Junko to explain, now one final question for today, did you guys kill anyone?"

At that moment my mind and everything went blank, had we killed anyone? No of course not...right? Everything that happened was all fake and we were just doing what we were told during the simulation, we forced to participate. Although there was some of us who had during the game but even then it was all still fake...

Then the man spoke, it was as if the man had read my mind.

"While we do understand to an extent no of you actually killed..within the game you guys did not just some of you all of you and we want to see you guys understand that"

Without thinking I openly defended

"We didn't we just did what Monokuma had told us"

"We understand that Mr.Naegi but the route you guys took had lead to all of you killing each-other, to put it lightly you guys did kill"

"The route we took? Are you implying that there were other ways to end the game" Byakuya projected.

"Yes, many alternatives actually some where all of you could have ended the game unscathed-"

He was cut off by a shout and heads turned, it was Leon. Who seemed extremely pissed off.

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT EVERYTHING COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED, BULLSHIT! "

With that Leon stormed out of the lounge and that's when I felt that everything was about to fall, much like a tower of cards waiting to plummet.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly were theses other routes?" Kyoko asked, looking at the man with bold and serious expression.

"There are routes where you all could have accepted fate, or where you all could have teamed up to find the mastermind somehow. There are even some aspects that you could have changed, for example. During the trial when you figured out the blackend's identity you all could have not voted for your classmate to be executed-"

"But didn't Monokuma say he would have killed us all?" 

"While we did present Monokuma and the Mastermind as powerful beings the end goal was to see if you all had to hope and courage to stand up to despair inducing events killing all you off wouldn't bring the exact results we were looking for"

"So not voting for anyone was an option this whole time?"

"Correct"

Then someone else left the room, Taka. He practically dart out here, probably not wanting to hear anymore of this. To be honest I didn't want to either but I still wanted to know more...

"We are unfortunately out of time, you all be redirected to front desk to receive your payment"

"Why payment?"

"Think of it as a condolences of some sort" 

And with that the man left the room.

At this point I don't any amount of money would make us forget what we have experienced, to be feared in to thinking our friends were dead and then to be told we could have saved everyone.

Did we sincerely do the right thing? Was our sense of justice deranged or are we just simply overlooking. I wasn't sure. All of this was extremely confusing...


	2. Compensation And Miss Enoshima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This wasn't something we could simply forget, what we experienced was engrained into our minds and surely no amount money could compensate for that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite me wanting to introduce Junko way later in the story I felt like establishing her was important.
> 
> I feel like in this story Junko is gonna be quite complex to write but just to make it clear, Junko is still bad person in this story.

* * *

We were redirected to the front desk, I won't admit it out loud but I really wanted to leave. There was simply too much to process, from awaken to reality, to seeing all of dead friends alive to learn that we could have "saved" everyone. What was I suppose to make of this, what were *we suppose to make of this...

My train of thoughts was interrupted when the receptionist called my named

"Makoto Naegi?"

"I'm right here, sorry"

She handed me over an envelope, I took a peak inside the envelope and as the man said there were was our payment. A payment of 20,000,000 once again the question popped in my head, what were we suppose to make of this? This wasn't something we could simply forget, what we experienced was engrained into our minds and surely no amount money could compensate for that.

Then I saw some people enter the room, Taka and Leon. Leon was hard to read, just a quick glance it would seem that he finally cooled down but upon further inspection you could tell that wasn't the case with him...Taka on the other hand seemed frantic, holding his envelope in his hand he was quick to walk up to receptionist.

"Excuse me ma'am may I speak to whomever is in charge here?"

"I'm afraid they're not here right now, you could still voice concern your concerns to me however"

"I refuse to accept this payment!"

"If there is something wrong with the amount you are receiving, we could always raise it"

"No it's not that I assure you, it's just... something feels wrong about accepting this"

"We can assure you that's it's fine-"

The woman was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing, she obviously went to answer it leaving Taka who was still clearly uneasy. I was about to approach him but then- 

! SLAM !

Someone had busted through the door...

It was her...the one who some of us have come to know as the Ultimate Despair...Junko Enoshima.

"Hii everyone, what's up!!!"

Her voice was so filled with energy, as if the entire situation didn't faze her.

"You guys forgot your goodie bags or whatever they are"

And right on cue Mukuro came in with a rolling cart, which as Junko stated were our "goodie bags". Junko started tossing the bags at us, when I got mine I peeked in it to see what was inside. A saw I CD and some files...I would definitely have to check those out later.

I noticed that Junko didn't have a 'goodie bag' and I'm guessing Kyoko noticed this too.

"So what happened to your gift bag?"

"Oh I didn't get one"

"Was there any reason why?"

"Oh I didn't participate in the simulation thingy"

"You didn't participate?"

"No I simply payed to opt out of it, and I got the front row seat to see the whole simulation play out and OMG it was amazing"

"Even if you were the "villain" of the simulation?"

"Heck yeah! It was entertaining as fuck!"

As she said that I felt sick to my stomach. How could anyone find entertainment in people's suffering? Now more than ever I desperately wanted to leave.

Just then it seemed as my wishes were granted as someone redirected us to the entrance or in this case the exit. We were all seated down in a private bus. The ride back was rather silent even though a few of us spoke the conversations didn't seem to last long, it was bizarre yet upsetting to see some of the closest of friends seem distant. Time seemed to move slowly as each of us were dropped off one by one, perhaps tomorrow will be better...who knows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems underwhelming 
> 
> Also heads ups for the story up ahead, I plan on giving some characters their own chapters to explore dynamics and character so don't be alarm for future chapters if you see change in POV


End file.
